Confesiones obstinadas
by Yukinu
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Stubborn Confessions" de AzaryaTsuki. 'Los dos jugadores de baloncesto habían caído en una rutina desde que hicieron aquella apuesta hace un mes. Jugaban un 1Vs1 hasta que el sol se ponía y luego se dirigían a casa de Aomine a ducharse y a realizar unas cuantas rondas de otra versión completamente diferente del 1Vs1.' Secuela de "Una apuesta es una apuesta" AoKaga
1. Chapter 1

¡Aquí está la segunda parte de "Una apuesta es una apuesta"! He tardado un poco porque he estado totalmente desconectada de la red y no he escrito nada... ni traducciones ni las mías, pero como esta ya la tenía a medio traducir, decidí acabarla antes de ponerme con lo mío :S

La obra original la podéis encontrar aquí mismo. Se titula "_Stubborn Confessions_" y la autora es **AzaryaTsuki** :) Os dejo el enlace por si queréis leerla en inglés:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8941276/1/Stubborn-Confessions

También decir que algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

Para vuestra información, esta historia se compone de 4 capítulos y no estoy muy segura de si está finalizada o no, mandaré un correo a la autora porque creo que le falta sólo un capítulo. Intentaré traducir lo más rápido posible :)

Y eso es todo, ahí os dejo con la historia *-*

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

><p>Los gemidos rasgaban las gargantas de ambos chicos mientras los frenéticos choques de su piel iban desacelerando hasta convertirse en casi suaves empujes, aguantando cada réplica de sus orgasmos. Aún sensible y altamente eufórico, Aomine empujó lentamente su gastado miembro contra el todavía palpitante calor de Kagami y moldeó el pecho en la espalda de su tigre, presionando con suaves besos sobre la piel en frente de él. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando la longitud rozó su abusada próstata, enviando perezosos escalofríos bajo su espina dorsal. Ambos se apoyaron contra la puerta, jadeando debido a la intensa actividad, mientras sus ritmos cardíacos se calmaban gradualmente.<p>

Los dos jugadores de baloncesto habían caído en una especie de rutina desde que hicieron aquella apuesta hace un mes. Solían jugar un uno contra uno de baloncesto hasta que el sol se ponía y luego se dirigían a casa de Aomine para ducharse y realizar unas cuantas rondas de otra versión completamente diferente del uno contra uno. Esta vez, ninguno de ellos podía aguantar mucho y se acababan atacando el uno al otro en cuanto el peliazul abría la puerta principal. Apenas lograban arrastrarse hasta el baño para tener algo de intimidad ya que no tenían forma de saber, o de preocuparse, si había alguien más en la casa en ese momento. Antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada por completo, se arrancaban los pantalones y el rubor en sus mejillas se propagaba.

"Está bien," dijo Kagami, con la voz un poco áspera, tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido que Aomine pudiera exprimir de él. "Ahora realmente necesito una ducha."

"Ve a por ella," ronroneó el jugador de Tõõ, envolviendo sus largos brazos alrededor de la magullada cintura del pelirrojo. _Oops…_ Aomine definitivamente iba a tener un rapapolvo por eso más tarde. No era su culpa que el estúpido súper saltador gruñera deliciosamente cada vez que se apretaba más contra él. "Las duchas siempre son divertidas," dijo riendo entre dientes, mordisqueando la delicada piel de debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Kagami.

"Lo digo en serio, Ahomine. Sólo quiero ducharme. La entrenadora ha intentado matarnos en la práctica de hoy y un uno contra uno contigo no ha ayudado mucho," replicó Kagami, quitando con firmeza los brazos de su… ¿qué era Aomine para él?

Se rehusaba a llamarlo amigo, ya que estaban totalmente demasiado involucrados físicamente como para usar esa palabra. Sin duda todavía eran rivales en la cancha, pero esto definitivamente no era una cancha de baloncesto. 'Folla-amigos' sonaba demasiado brusco. Por otra parte, todo lo relacionado con Aomine era brusco, pero el pelirrojo aún rehuía ese término. 'Novio' parecía inapropiado porque no había ninguna conexión emocional, al menos no que Kagami pudiera percibir del joven peliazul. Y estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a referirse al otro chico como su… ¿amante…?

Un hormigueo bajó por su espina dorsal al pensar en esa embarazosa palabra. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso mientras encendía el agua de la ducha, alejándose de Aomine. Kagami se negó en redondo a admitir cualquier tipo de sentimientos por esa arrogante polla que estaba por encima de la media física. Eso era también todo lo que él significaba para el as de Tõõ de todas formas, entonces, ¿por qué debería perder su tiempo y energía suspirando por algo que nunca iba a suceder?

Una profunda risa vibró a través de la espalda del súper saltador mientras Aomine le tomaba entre sus magníficamente musculosos brazos de nuevo, con sus pulgares masajeando los ya sobreexcitados pezones. "Has dicho eso, pero tu cuerpo me está diciendo lo contrario," murmuró, causando que la cansada hombría de Kagami empezara a volver nerviosamente a la vida.

El cómo siempre lograba esa barítona voz encender un fuego dentro del ala-pívot de Seirin, el mundo nunca lo sabría. En respuesta a esas palabras susurradas, el pelirrojo sólo pudo gemir y desplazarse instintivamente hacia atrás, contra la acogedora calidez situada detrás de él, antes de ser salvado –o maldecido– por el agua que finalmente estaba lista.

Los dos chicos entraron en la ducha casi ignorando el chorro caliente. Aomine una vez más mordisqueaba y chupaba su camino con avidez, bajo la garganta de Kagami, haciendo a éste último suspirar con las dulces sensaciones. Una gota de agua se deslizó entre los omóplatos del tigre y el pívot de Tõõ estuvo más que dispuesto a lamerla con un suave y burlón chasquido de su lengua. Temblando ante tales ministraciones, Kagami maldijo mentalmente la excesiva capacidad de respuesta de su cuerpo.

_Maldita sea, ¡se supone que sólo íbamos a ducharnos!_. En un acto de rebeldía, –si estaba desafiando a Aomine o a sus propias reacciones traidoras, Kagami no lo sabía– el pelirrojo agarró bruscamente el grifo del agua caliente y lo apagó, rociando a ambos adolescentes con agua helada en un intento de matar las inminentes erecciones.

"¡Gah!," exclamó Aomine. "¿¡Qué cojones?!." Logró alcanzar el grifo rodeando al otro chico para encender el agua caliente de nuevo y refunfuñó, "Está bien, está bien. Ya lo pillo." Mirando con satisfacción el hecho de que captara su punto, Kagami agarró el champú y escondió su sonrisa cuando le pareció oír en un murmullo un, "Bakagami."

La sensación de algo deslizándose por su espalda hizo que el ala-pívot de Seirin saltara ligeramente sorprendido. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí atrás?," ladró Kagami.

"Sólo te estoy lavando la espalda. Por Dios, tranquilízate, Taiga." Kagami juró que pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de Aomine cuando dijo su nombre de pila. Le había estado llamando por su nombre propio desde aquella primera noche. Kagami desistió de gritarle por ello, sabiendo que iba a seguir haciéndolo de todos modos para molestarlo.

Afortunadamente, el diota de pelo azul tenía el suficiente tacto como para no usarlo frente a cualquiera de los demás jugadores de Seirin. Aún así, ninguno de ellos quería hablar del tema si es que alguna vez se habían enterado, especialmente Kuroko. El jugador fantasma probablemente les miraría a los dos desde abajo con esos ojos inexpresivos hasta que le contaran todo. Así era precisamente como su amigo en común realmente actuaría y ni Kagami ni Aomine podrían evitarlo para siempre, pero tratarían de hacerlo por todos los medios.

Kagami apartó esos pensamientos, forzándose a sí mismo a relajarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia. El suave cepillado de la toallita en su espalda se convirtió en un amasado más insistente de los hombros y músculos de la espalda del pelirrojo, engatusándolos para que descansaran. De hecho, estaba empezando a sentirse… bien. Normalmente, cuando Aomine ponía sus manos sobre el otro adolescente todo tornaba en sexo, pero ahora mismo se sentía como si él estuviera realmente tratando de relajar a Kagami.

Uno a uno, los músculos del súper saltador se relajaron bajo los cuidados de Aomine. El agua tibia y los celestiales dedos en su espalda creaban una niebla de satisfacción en la mente de Kagami. No pudo evitar resistirse cuando esas maravillosas manos le dieron la vuelta por la cintura, comenzando a lavarle por delante. Hacía tiempo que Kagami había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del masaje en la espalda, y aún permanecían cerrados cuando el paño se deslizó sobre la amplia extensión de su pecho. Si estaba esperando que el peliazul idiota jugara con sus pezones, Kagami quedó decepcionado. Las manos que expertamente podían maniobrar una pelota de baloncesto se movieron más allá de las animadas protuberancias hasta los abdominales que ahora eran su tabla de lavar.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo empezó a tensarse de nuevo. Aomine sabía lo sensible que era a través del estómago y las costillas, y Kagami podría jurar que la presión se redujo a poco más que tientos. Un orbe rojo se agrietó, abriéndose en señal de advertencia para recordar al jugador moreno que se suponía que sólo se estaban duchando, sólo para fallar estrepitosamente al ver la mirada con la que Aomine le estaba evaluando a él. Los ojos zafiro lucían muy serios, pero el ceño fruncido había desaparecido de su frente, haciendo que pareciera el doble de atractivo. Había algo más detrás de esa mirada que no pudo ser identificado por ninguno de ellos, pero se desvaneció en un momento.

La toallita danzaba a través de las caderas de Kagami mientras ambos chicos continuaban mirando los ojos del contrario. Cuando alcanzó a rodear la parte trasera del pelirrojo, éste gruñó en advertencia, no tanto por el hecho de que estaban 'sólo duchándose', sino porque el muy bastardo conocía jodidamente bien cuán sensible era su piel y cómo burlarse de él, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era mala suerte que Kagami tuviera poco o ningún control de sí mismo, y el trapo burlón que ya estaba ahuecando su culo lo estaba presionando mucho.

Y el maldito Aomine lo sabía.

Hubo un destello de satisfacción el los ojos del moreno cuando presionó la toallita entre las nalgas de Kagami. "¿Qué?," replicó Aomine inocentemente al estrechamiento de los ojos del contrario. "Tú y Satsuki siempre me increpáis por no limpiar mis líos," continuó, presionando suavemente y masajeando la oculta entrada.

_Maldita sea, si sigue así, voy a perder…_

La rendición de Kagami llegó cuando la erección que estaba tratando de suprimir finalmente tocó la de Aomine y destrozó por completo cualquier atisbo de autocontrol que le quedaba. Un gruñido feroz salió de la garganta del tigre mientras agarraba la parte posterior de la cabeza del peliazul y chocaba sus bocas ávidamente. El trapo cayó en el olvido en una esquina de la ducha, liberando las manos de Aomine para vagar por esa capa de piel de la que nunca se cansaba. El agua enjuagaba cada pedacito de jabón y lubricaba los dos cuerpos que ya se enredaban juntos.

Uno podría pensar que tener sexo no hace ni diez minutos podría satisfacer la libido de un adolescente promedio, pero Aomine Daiki estaba fuera de lo común y el cuerpo de Kagami Taiga parecía entenderlo y reciprocarlo por completo. Un frío azulejo tocó su espalda, haciendo que el pelirrojo siseará ante el cambio de temperatura, pero fue rápidamente distraído por un par de talentosos labios adhiriéndose a su clavícula.

Aomine chupó, mordisqueó y besó cada porción de piel que podía alcanzar, y cualquier cosa que él no pudiera conseguir con su boca era explorada con sus manos, trazando el territorio ya familiar como si quisiera memorizarlo de nuevo por completo.

Presionó toscamente sus ingles, ganando un gemido de parte de Kagami, mientras giraba sus caderas rítmicamente. Él conducía al adolescente pelirrojo salvajemente, y así era exactamente como le gustaba. Su anterior sesión de sexo había mantenido a Kagami dilatado, así que Aomine se saltó los preliminares y la digitación que hacía normalmente. Ambos estaban desesperados por lo mismo llegados a este punto, pero Aomine aún estaba ligeramente sorprendido por su excitación cuando Kagami enganchó su pierna sobre una bronceada cadera y los presionó aún más juntos. Normalmente, Kagami era el primero en alejarse y darse la vuelta cuando follaban. Estar ambos chicos frente a frente era una nueva experiencia para los dos, y no una a la que estuvieran dispuestos a renunciar en ese momento.

Sin tener nada a lo que sujetarse para mantenerse en posición vertical, Aomine los presionó a ambos con más fuerza contra la pared de la ducha y levantó a su pareja fácilmente mientras los brazos de Kagami se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello. La otra pierna del pelirrojo se curvó automáticamente alrededor y se cerró con la otra, dando a Aomine el acceso que necesitaba.

Podía oír la entrecortada respiración de Aomine en su oído y cómo sus dedos separaban firmemente sus nalgas cuando una gruesa erección presionó una vez más dentro de su impaciente calor. Ambos gruñeron desde la parte baja de sus gargantas ante la sensación y no necesitaron más tiempo para ajustarse. A un ritmo acelerado se encontraron de repente entre los brutales empujones de Aomine y la ferviente molienda de Kagami. El pelirrojo apenas cambió el ángulo de sus caderas y de repente ya estaba viendo estrellas de nuevo cuando Aomine finalmente golpeo su próstata.

"Oh, Dios… justo ahí…," dijo entre dientes.

Unos dientes encontraron su camino hasta el lóbulo de Kagami, haciendo que clavara sus uñas involuntariamente en los amplios y morenos hombros mientras se acercaba más y más al borde del abismo. Más, más, todavía necesitaba más…

Aomine pareció sentir exactamente lo que necesitaba. Presionó sus estómagos más juntos, atrapando el miembro en fuga de Kagami entre sus cuerpos, dándole la fricción que necesitaba mientras se sacudía dentro y fuera de él. El franco gemido que el pelirrojo intentó desesperadamente retener en su garganta finalmente fue arrancado cuando el pívot de Tõõ de alguna manera lo presionó un tiempo extra para después comenzar a golpear a Kagami de forma completamente desbocada. Podía sentir la parte baja de su espalda chocando contra los azulejos de la ducha, pero no pudo importarle menos ya que se sentía jodidamente bien.

Al abrir los ojos sólo por un momento, le mostraron a Kagami la cosa más erótica que había visto jamás. Si ya pensaba que la forma en la que Aomine le miraba durante un partido era sexy, esa mirada de pura lujuria y necesidad animal era suficiente para mandarlo directo al orgasmo. A pesar de que acababan de hacerlo, Kagami se vino de la forma más salvaje de la que nunca antes lo había hecho. Su visión tornó completamente blanca y, sólo por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y lo único que pudo sentir era una dulce felicidad disparando a través de todo su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa embarazosa, Kagami mordió el hombro de Aomine con un grito de completo éxtasis, justo donde él sabía que al as peliazul más le gustaba.

La contracción de los músculos causada por el orgasmo de Kagami hicieron que Aomine se viniera deshecho. El orgasmo le golpeó como un tren de carga, robándole el control de sí mismo mientras le devolvía el favor y mordía el lugar favorito del pelirrojo en el hueco de su cuello. Ambos habían aprendido la lección de no dejarse marcas donde pudieran ser vistas, pero algo dentro del peliazul le exigió que jugara su demanda una vez más.

A pesar de ser conocido por su reputación como jugador dentro y fuera de la cancha, éste había sido el tiempo más largo en el que se había acostado con la misma persona. Incluso las chicas que se habían arrojado a sus brazos, después de aquella primera noche con el pelirrojo, no parecían satisfacerlo de la misma manera que Kagami lo hacía, así que simplemente dejó de aceptar sus ofrecimientos.

Ambos se retiraron al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras sus rostros estaban apenas unos centímetros alejados. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Aomine cerró esa distancia y besó a su tigre pelirrojo. Si todos sus otros besos estaban llenos de hambre y pasión, una lucha por la dominación, este beso en realidad fue un poco... suave. En vez de pedir indiscreta y brutalmente la pertenencia de los labios de Kagami, aparte de exigir la entrada, esperó tentativamente el permiso de su pareja antes de deslizar su lengua contra cada agradable lugar en la boca de Kagami, lentamente, pero no con menos pasión de la que ponía normalmente.

Decir que Kagami estaba confuso sería poco. En un momento tiene a Aomine golpeando su culo sin ninguna consideración, como de costumbre, y ahora estaba realmente besándolo en lugar de dominarlo. Esto preocupó al súper saltador, haciendo que lo echara hacia atrás y lo mirara interrogante.

Fuera cual fuere el hechizo bajo el que Aomine había estado, se rompió con el beso. Parecía que el peliazul aún estaba registrando lo que acababa de hacer. La arrogancia volvió una vez más a su expresión mientras se separaba de Kagami lentamente y lo volvía a dejar sobre el suelo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Aomine cambió sus posiciones y se lavó rápidamente. Cuando terminó, el as peliazul simplemente salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla que enrolló en su cintura antes de salir del baño sin echar un segundo vistazo atrás.

Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar en atónita confusión. ¿De qué demonios había ido eso?. Por si ese comportamiento no hubiera sido lo suficientemente confuso, la expresión en el rostro de Aomine cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había estado besando a Kagami todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sólo había sido por un momento, pero antes de que el idiota se volviera a poner su máscara de superioridad, Aomine parecía tan sorprendido y consternado como Kagami lo estaba. Como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Decidiendo ignorarlo por el momento, Kagami se lavó de nuevo bajo el chorro que se enfriaba rápidamente y se vistió con la ropa extra que había recordado meter en su mochila. Metió su ropa sucia en la bolsa sin contemplaciones, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esa frustración repentina hacia la mochila no era debida al extraño comportamiento de Aomine. Tan pronto como salió del baño, la puerta principal se abrió y Momoi entró en la casa con unas bolsas del Maji Burguer colgando de sus dedos.

"¡Kagamin!," exclamó con su frescura habitual. "Tenía el presentimiento de que estarías aquí, ¡así que pedí un montón de comida extra para ti! Tetsu-kun me dijo lo mucho que hace falta para llenarte," añadió la pelirrosa con esa supuestamente linda sonrisa que podía hacer que casi cualquier hombre suspirara por ella.

Sin embargo, Kagami ahora tenía un verdadero problema. Su orgullo le pedía largarse y dejar que Aomine averiguara todo lo que necesitaba, pero su apetito le gritaba por estar siquiera pensando en dejar pasar comida gratis. Ahora que pensaba en ello, había tenido que saltarse su habitual visita al Maji Burguer cuando Aomine apareció con su reto de jugar un uno contra uno. De repente, el aroma que la comida desprendía se coló a través de su nariz, haciendo que su estómago gruñera en voz alta, y se encontró a sí mismo refunfuñando, "Supongo que podría quedarme unos minutos más…"

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina y se concentraron en su comida en silencio. Aparentemente, Momoi no había exagerado cuando dijo 'un montón de comida extra'. Ella dejó caer dos de las bolsas frente a él y puso las otras dos a un lado para Aomine y ella, cogiendo la más pequeña para sí misma.

Kagami cargó rápidamente contra su comida, tratando de no comer demasiado rápido y parecer grosero. Todo lo que quería en realidad era comer y salir de allí antes de que cierto jugador moreno bajara las escaleras. Estaba abriendo la segunda bolsa justo antes de que Aomine le pegara un susto de muerte apareciéndose de la nada. El más alto giró la silla y se sentó a horcajadas hacia atrás antes de clasificar la comida restante y gemir con disgusto. "¡Acabamos de comer esta basura hace un par de días! Honestamente, Satsuki, ¿siempre tienes que comprar la comida más barata que encuentras por ahí?"

"¡Hey!," exclamó indignada. "Esto no ha sido barato en absoluto debido a Kagamin, ¡he tenido que comprar casi el triple de lo usual!"

A Kagami poco le faltó para atragantarse con la hamburguesa que acababa de morder. ¡¿El triple!? Aomine casi se cayó hacia atrás de la silla de la risa mientras Kagami recuperaba la capacidad de respirar. "Yo puedo…" alcanzó a murmurar entre jadeos. "Voy a pagar por mi parte, Momoi." _Es demasiado para ser comida gratis_, pensó.

"¡Oh no, no, no! ¡No quise decir eso!," declaró Momoi, agitando frenéticamente las manos hacia adelante y atrás. "¡Compro comida para este perezoso todo el tiempo, así que comprar comida para su novio no es ningún problema en absoluto!"

"Él no es mi novio," respondieron ambos chicos simultáneamente. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, sorprendidos por su arrebato sincronizado. Kagami fue el primero en mirar hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A partir de ahí, el pelirrojo mantuvo la cabeza baja y comió un poco más rápido, planeando cómo iba a ser capaz de meter el dinero de su comida en el monedero de Momoi.

Aomine estuvo inusualmente tranquilo durante el resto de la comida y evitaba deliberadamente mirar a Kagami. Siendo la especialista en recolectar información que era, Momoi simplemente mordisqueó su comida mientras observaba el comportamiento de los chicos. Prestó especial atención a la manera en que ambos evitaban mirarse, incluso cuando Kagami se despidió. Y fingió no darse cuenta del dinero que fue escondido en su bolso cuando Kagami creía que no estaba mirando. Momoi sólo se sentó allí con recato y se limpió la boca cuando terminó su comida.

Esto era sin duda un desarrollo que a su querido Tetsu-kun le gustaría saber…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas! Ya tengo la segunda parte, os la dejo ya, y abajo os cuento mi vida xD

La obra original la podéis encontrar aquí mismo. Se titula "_Stubborn Confessions_" y la autora es **AzaryaTsuki** :) Os dejo el enlace por si queréis leerla en inglés:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8941276/1/Stubborn-Confessions

También decir que algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas. Hay una frase que he preferido dejar en inglés, abajo dejo la traducción.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Resumen:

Aún estoy construyendo el argumento, ¡pero la segunda parte no son más que deliciosas obscenidades obscenas!

Notas:

¡Perdón si ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicas! He tenido algunos momentos difíciles, ¡pero ahora todo está bien!

* * *

><p>Al igual que todas las otras veces que jugaron, rojo y azul se lanzaron desde un extremo al otro de la cancha de baloncesto en un juego por la dominación. Ambos querían ganar para demostrar quién era el mejor jugador. Aunque Kagami tenía cierta ventaja que normalmente no tenía. Aomine podía haberle parado de frente en un uno contra uno, pero estaba olvidando por completo la sombra que revoloteaba en su periferia. Una sonrisa triunfal se abrió camino en la cara de Kagami mientras pasaba el balón a Kuroko, la debilidad de todos y su mayor aliado.<p>

Demasiado pequeño, demasiado tarde, el monstruo de Tõõ se dio cuenta de su error e intentó corregirlo con la velocidad que sólo él poseía. Por desgracia, incluso la velocidad de reacción de Aomine no era lo suficientemente aguda como para bloquear los tiros fantasma de Kuroko a tiempo. Si alguna vez hubo un momento en el que el alto peliazul estuvo orgulloso de perder, ese fue cuando su ex-sombra fue la que lo venció.

"Yo, Tetsu," musitó Aomine pensativo, sonriendo de la forma en la que sólo un juego maravilloso podía inspirarle. "Necesitas jugar contra mi más a menudo. ¡He estado aburrido venciendo a este idiota todo el tiempo!

"¡O-oi! ¡He ganado al menos tantas veces como tú!," exclamó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño al otro ala-pívot. "¡Y sólo me ganas siempre por una canasta, bastardo arrogante!"

"El punto es que gano, Bakagami," replicó Aomine, pegando el dedo meñique en la oreja para mostrar hasta qué punto le interesaba el tema. A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, sólo lo hizo para cabrear al tigre.

Y un cabreo fue lo que obtuvo.

"Idiota…," gruñó el pelirrojo, apretando los puños con fuerza a los lados.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko interrumpió la inminente explosión con una de sus súbitas apariciones, haciendo que ambos jóvenes casi saltaran fuera de su piel de manera muy efectiva. "Deberíamos irnos pronto, tengo un toque de queda y necesitas ayuda para estudiar la prueba de mañana," recordó al ya humeante súper saltador.

"Tch… ." Kagami sabía que su compañero de equipo estaba en lo cierto.

Había sido desconsiderado al aceptar el reto del imbécil de Tõõ cuando acababa de pedir la ayuda de Kuroko no hacía ni diez minutos antes. Había pasado más de una semana desde aquella incómoda cena con Aomine y Momoi y ésta había sido la primera vez que veía al jugador peliazul desde entonces. Kagami no había desperdiciado ni un segundo antes de encaminarse a la cancha de baloncesto, extrañamente ansioso después de esos días sin hablarse.

Unos ojos rojos se elevaron para mirar al maldito idiota por haberle distraído tanto tiempo, pero fue completamente abstraído por pensamientos sobre lo follable que se veía Aomine después de un partido. Desde el sudor brillando sobre sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos hasta esa sonrisa que sólo rezumaba proezas sexuales, estaban haciendo un revoltijo muy desordenado en los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Dando la espalda abruptamente a su rival (y a su libido), Kagami se marchó y recogió sus cosas para irse. "Bien, vámonos, Kuroko."

El más bajo simplemente asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus propias cosas. Ninguna palabra más fue dicha mientras ambos caminaban la corta distancia hasta el apartamento de Kagami. En realidad, él había pedido a sus padres que le permitiesen quedarse en ese edificio en particular debido a lo cerca que estaba de la cancha de baloncesto pública.

Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su puerta, Kagami casi se cayó hacia atrás al oír gimotear la perezosa voz de Aomine a su espalda, "¿Me estás diciendo que vivías tan cerca de la cancha todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué demonios hemos estado haciendo todo el camino hasta mi casa para ducharnos?"

"¡Nunca preguntaste, imbécil! Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que podías venir con nosotros?," escupió Kagami, un poco irritado por haber sido sorprendido por el as peliazul, pero sin echarlo tampoco.

Él anduvo con fuertes pisadas el resto del camino hasta las escaleras y tiró para abrir la puerta antes incluso de sacar la llave de la cerradura. Había algo extraño en tener a Aomine en su espacio personal. Seguro, ellos follaban como conejos de una forma semi-regular, (y no había nada más personal que eso en opinión de Kagami…) pero tenerlo en su propio territorio era rotundamente extraño.

De la nada, Kagami escuchó un estómago gruñendo y suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que era el suyo propio. Una vez más, el idota peliazul había aparecido antes de que pudiera pedir su montaña habitual de hamburguesas en el Maji Burguer. Bien, ya que estaba teniendo compañía, aunque de mala gana, quizás debía ser un buen anfitrión. Ya en dirección a la cocina, como era costumbre cuando llegaba a casa, llamó por encima del hombro, "Pasad y poneos cómodos mientras hago algo de comer."

Fue mientras estaba recogiendo todos los ingredientes que necesitaría cuando sintió unos orbes fijos en él. Kagami miró alrededor de la sala y sus ojos quedaron completamente bloqueados por otros de color zafiro que tenían una pregunta instaurada en ellos, esperando para ser formulada. "¿Dónde están tus viejos?," preguntó Aomine casualmente, dejándose caer en el único mueble de la habitación y expandiéndose en él perezosamente.

Volviendo a la tarea que tenía entre manos, el pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros y simplemente admitió, "Vivo solo."

"Tch… bastardo con suerte," murmuró en voz baja.

Los nervios de Kagami parecían estar en desacuerdo en ese momento. Aunque él había crecido acostumbrado a sus limitados fondos y a su apartamento escasamente amueblado, tener a su rival ahí para escudriñarlo todo hizo que un rubor se encendiera a través de sus mejillas. Estaba todavía tratando de averiguar por qué no había pateado al bastardo arrogante todavía, pero no obstante, había hecho comida suficiente para ambos.

Dispersando sus libros sobre la mesa de café, Kagami empezó a estudiar mientras comía, ignorando completamente los comentarios de Aomine sobre él siendo una 'buena pequeña ama de casa'. Por desgracia, eso significaba que estaba total y absolutamente olvidando a su otro visitante. Estuvo cerca de arrojar su enorme pila de comida en su regazo cuando Kuroko apareció de la nada.

Honestamente, debería estar ya acostumbrado, esto era simplemente ridículo.

"Has olvidado multiplicar todos los factores en la tercera pregunta, Kagami-kun," apuntó su sombra con su tono aburrido habitual.

Kagami se atragantó con el último mordisco que había dado, tosiendo al final para limpiar su esófago. "De verdad necesitas dejar de hacer eso," gruñó amenazante. Sabía que había sido su culpa por olvidar que Kuroko estaba allí después de haber pedido su ayuda, así que Kagami se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y corrigió su error en el papel. Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar, se dio cuenta de la falta de comida de Kuroko y se reprendió a sí mismo de nuevo por ser tan desconsiderado.

Sin decir palabra, Kagami cogió su propio plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Al igual que el primer día que realmente empezaron a ser amigos, el pozo sin fondo que era Kagami sacrificó parte de su propia comida por el pequeño jugador fantasma. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada condescendiente de Aomine cuando trajo de vuelta los platos y puso uno en frente de Kuroko, quien le agradeció por la comida más educadamente que nunca.

Continuaron así durante un par de horas. Kagami y Kuroko haciendo sus deberes y este último corrigiendo un gran número de errores del otro.

Aomine se quejaba de vez en cuando sobre lo aburrido que estaba y Kagami le decía que sabía exactamente dónde estaba la puerta. Después, por extraño que pareciera, acabó estando en silencio otro par de minutos con una revista deportiva de la colección personal del pelirrojo.

Kagami estaba en medio de su último problema, aunque igualmente frustrante, cuando Kuroko habló acerca de que su toque de queda estaba cerca.

"¡Pero no te puedes ir todavía!." El tigre entró en pánico, saltando de su posición en el suelo para tratar de evitar que su amigo se fuera. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de expresar sus ideas sin tener que admitir su aprehensión a quedarse a solas con Aomine. La razón por la que estaba tan nervioso estaba más allá de su alcance, aunque una vocecilla que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Momoi, susurró la palabra 'novio' en su memoria. No, se rehusaba a referirse a ese demonio bastardo como su… esa maldita palabra se negaba a abandonarle.

"Lo siento, Kagami-kun," respondió Kuroko, sin verse ni ligeramente arrepentido. "Tienes a Aomine-kun para ayudarte. No lo parece, pero realmente es inteligente en alguna otra cosa aparte del baloncesto."

"¡Oi", ladró Aomine indignado, mirando a su antigua sombra sobre la revista que estaba leyendo.

"¡No quiero su ayuda!," espetó Kagami, sabiendo que estar a solas con el as peliazul llevaría a cualquier lugar menos a hacer su tarea, como por ejemplo, a otras partes de la anatomía de Kagami que ya se estremecían ante la sola idea después de haber estado sin tocar por poco más de una semana. Tiene que haber algo mal conmigo, pensó mientras la ansiedad y los comienzos de la excitación luchaban en su cabeza.

"Lo siento," repitió el jugador fantasma con una pequeña reverencia mientras colgaba su bolsa sobre su hombro. En cuanto se situó fuera de la puerta, Kuroko se paró y murmuró como para sí mismo, "Kagami-kun nunca permite entrar a alguien que no le agrada en su apartamento. Si Aomine-kun no está ahí para ayudar con el trabajo de Kagami- kun después de que me vaya, entonces, ¿por qué más iba a dejar que se quede?"

La garganta de Kagami se cerró por miedo y vergüenza, impidiéndole ser capaz de contestar. Tampoco es que Kuroko esperara una respuesta realmente. Envió un mensaje significativo, aunque todavía tenía esa previsible mirada sin emoción cuando miró por encima del hombro a Aomine antes de finalmente salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>"¡Tetsu-kuuun~!," sonó la voz de Momoi desde la puerta de la tienda donde habían quedado en reunirse. Como en la totalidad de sus reuniones, la pelirrosa voló rápidamente hacia el chico prácticamente invisible y lo asfixió con un abrazo que era más <em>pechos-en-la-cara<em> que un abrazo real.

"Hola, Momoi-san. Por favor, déjame ir, no puedo respirar," dijo Kuroko inexpresivo, aunque un poco tenso debido a la falta de suministro de aire. Cuando por fin ella lo liberó, mirándolo completamente despreocupada como siempre, éste le recordó, "¿Querías hablar de algo?"

Ella fingió pensar profundamente, poniendo un dedo en los labios y balanceándose de lado a lado. Kuroko se dio cuenta de cómo el empleado de la tienda admiraba su parte trasera balanceándose y decidió que no le dejaría hacerlo más. Rápidamente se puso de pie en su trayectoria de visión, haciéndose más visible a propósito, con unos helados en la mano listos para ser comprados. "Me gustaría comprar estos, por favor."

Obviamente molesto porque su vista había sido interrumpida, el cajero llamó a los encargados de los congelados y dejó caer su mandíbula mientras la chica tetona cubría a Kuroko con un chillón, "Gracias, Tetsu-kun~!"

Salieron de la tienda antes de que Momoi soltara finalmente lo que había querido decir. "¿No has notado a Kagamin actuando de manera extraña últimamente?," preguntó con picardía, tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción en la cara inexpresiva de Kuroko. No le dio tiempo al chico de cabello pálido para responder cuando ya continuaba con complicidad: "Lo vi el otro día en casa de Dai-chan y los dos estaban actuando muy raro."

"Kagami-kun no ha estado actuando de manera diferente en la escuela, a pesar de que parece más entusiasmado cerca del final de las prácticas de lo normal," observó Kuroko, mordisqueando pensativo su helado.

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que ha estado pasando con Dai-chan! Parece mucho más feliz cuando aparece en alguna práctica. ¡Lo seguí después de la escuela un día y lo vi agarrar a Kagamin y arrastrarlo a una cancha de baloncesto!," exclamó con entusiasmo. "Ellos juegan al baloncesto juntos cada vez que pueden y van a casa de Dai-chan durante horas y horas después de eso. Tú debes ver la forma en la que actúan juntos, Tetsu-kun. Ah, y les llevé la cena una vez, deberías haber visto su reacción al llamarlos novios… ¡Negación instantánea! ¡Y ambos se pusieron tan torpes e incómodos!" Momoi miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, empujando a Kuroko para que llegara a la misma conclusión a la que ella había llegado. "No creerás que podría haber algo más ahí aparte de un amor mutuo por el baloncesto, ¿verdad?." Su tono insinuaba completamente lo contrario.

"No es asunto nuestro, Momoi-san," reprendió Kuroko. Aunque él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella. A decir verdad, sólo podía sentirse feliz por los dos idiotas del baloncesto si en realidad estaban juntos. Kuroko decidió que tendría que observar a sus dos amigos por su propia cuenta para entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Kagami sólo podía mirar boquiabierto la puerta después de que su sombra se fuera, congelado en el sitio. ¿Había realmente insinuado lo que él creía? <em>No, no puede ser<em>, se dijo a sí mismo. _Sólo estoy siendo paranoico._

"Por fin," retumbó un tono barítono tras él.

El sorprendido tigre sólo tuvo tiempo para girarse antes de que unos curtidos labios reclamaran los suyos en un beso feroz. Había algo excepcionalmente salvaje en el choque de sus labios, dientes y lenguas; como si Aomine estuviera tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. No era como si Kagami se estuviera quejando, se deleitaba con cada mordisco que el monstruoso as le entregaba y se lo devolvía con el mismo vigor o más. Cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta principal, finalmente la racionalidad le alcanzó.

Kagami agarró un pedazo de la camiseta en frente de él y retiró con firmeza la boca del otro as de la suya propia antes de que pudiera llevarlo más lejos. "¿No puedes pensar en algo que no sea tu polla durante cinco segundos?," siseó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra sus propios instintos. Si miraba la lujuria que irradiaba a borbotones de Aomine, sabía que acabaría cediendo. "Tengo un examen mañana y–"

"Me he estado conteniendo de saltar sobre ti desde el Maji Burguer gracias a Tetsu," confesó Aomine con voz ronca en su oído, lo cual no debería haber sido posible si se suponía que se estaba reteniendo, ya que por lo tanto no debería haber hecho eso. _Mierda, ahí se va un poco más de auto-control_. "¿De verdad quieres alejarme, Taiga?." Ese maldito tono barítono estaba haciendo cosas muy graciosas en la ingle de Kagami, haciéndole extremadamente difícil pensar.

"Bastardo," murmuró Kagami, con la lujuria claramente marcada en su tono.

Entonces abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su polla hacía presión en sus pantalones cortos, justo como sabía que pasaría al ver el deseo ardiendo en esos oscuros ojos azules. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Tener tareas significaba menos que nada cuando Aomine le miraba de aquella manera. Haciendo uso de su agarre en la camiseta, Kagami renovó su batalla oral con impaciencia. Sus lenguas bailaban y luchaban, deslizándose una contra otra con fiereza para tratar de hacer ceder al contrario.

Sintiéndose completamente impaciente, el ala-pívot de Tõõ lo dejó en empate y movió su pecaminosamente talentosa boca hasta la garganta de Kagami, raspando sus dientes contra la suave piel y arrancando un jadeo –que amenazaba con convertirse en gemido– reacio de su rival. ¡Oh, cómo ese simple sonido podía hacer que Aomine quisiera desnudarlo ahí y ahora!

"Sabes, he estado pensando últimamente," respiró Aomine en su oído ásperamente.

"No hagas eso muy a menudo," el pelirrojo no pudo evitar interrumpir con una sonrisa. "Podrías hacerte daño, Ahomine."

Unos dientes afilados mordieron su oreja por ese comentario, haciéndole sisear cuando la sensación corrió directamente hasta sus partes inferiores. "He estado pensando," repitió Aomine sin problemas, "Que te quiero dentro de mi."

_Oh._

Kagami no tenía ni idea de cuánto podía afectarle esa frase por sí sola hasta que, junto con una cálida palma frotando sobre su creciente miembro bajo sus pantalones, le hizo correrse deshecho ridículamente pronto. El gemido que le fue robado desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas le habría avergonzado si no estuviera tan jodidamente cachondo. El hecho de pensar que era un mojigato antes de que ese gilipollas peliazul se abriera paso en su vida, le hizo reír internamente.

"Deduzco que te gusta la idea," ronroneó el as demonio, presionando contra el bulto con otro pequeño toque juguetón. Unas manos oscuras se deslizaron por el adictivo cuerpo atrapado contra la puerta muy lentamente, sacando hasta el más pequeño de los sonidos, llegando de nuevo a las caderas de Kagami para agarrarlas agresivamente. El pelirrojo gruñó en el más maravilloso y profundo de los tonos, enviando otra línea de fuego a través del más joven, concretamente al calor situado entre sus piernas.

"¿Estás seguro de ser capaz de ceder el control tanto tiempo?," gruñó Kagami entre dientes con los labios apretados, tratando de hablar en torno a los sonidos de placer que tenía clavados en el pecho.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de ceder el control en absoluto?," le sonrió Aomine, con el desafío brillando peligrosamente en esas profundidades azules. Un reto que se encontró con una flameante determinación roja de la que simplemente nunca se cansaba desde que jugara por primera vez con ese estúpido súper saltador. No le dio a su tigre la oportunidad de replicar cuando le arrancó la camiseta y juntó sus labios contra un brote rosado situado en el pecho de Kagami.

Arqueó su espalda contra la puerta para tener más contacto de esa malvada lengua, la respiración de Kagami se convirtió en un jadeo rápido. Había veces en las que odiaba lo sensible que era su piel, como cuando el maldito bastardo le rozaba a través de las costillas durante un partido para hacer caer su concentración por una milésima de segundo y poder robarle el balón. Pero ésta definitivamente no era una de esas veces. Las manos de Kagami subieron para enredarse a sí mismas alrededor del corto y oscuro pelo azul, manteniendo la cabeza de Aomine exactamente donde él quería sin necesidad de expresar su aprobación verbalmente.

Aomine se acercó momentáneamente, besando al pelirrojo sin aliento antes de murmurar en su oído, "Cama. Ya."

La excitación estaba claramente nublando sus mentes cuando uno sólo podía hablar con frases de una sola palabra mientras el otro luchaba para recuperar el aliento.

Kagami le besó una vez más, atrayendo al ala-pívot peliazul por la goma de sus pantalones para chocar sus erecciones crudamente antes de liderar el camino hacia su habitación. No perdió el tiempo en quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers, arrodillándose en medio de la cama a esperar a que su idiota lo imitara. Unos ojos carmesí observaron con avidez cómo la ropa se deslizaba lentamente por la bronceada silueta de su rival, revelando deliciosamente centímetro a centímetro de piel perfectamente suave que los dedos de Kagami sólo habían picoteado, mientras su lengua ya anhelaba su gusto.

Después de ver tal reacción en el otro joven, ¿cómo podía el imparable jugador evitar no burlarse más de él?. Incluso más lentamente, Aomine se arrastró sobre la cama mirando todo minuciosamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Empezando por los muslos de Kagami, sus morenos dedos acariciaron y rozaron cada centímetro de esa piel ridículamente sensible, seguidos de su boca. Podía sentir cada temblor corriendo a través de su tigre y eso era lo que más le excitaba.

El ala-pívot de Tõõ estaba disfrutando a fondo internamente mientras mordisqueaba su camino a través del cuerpo de Kagami, desde las caderas hasta la clavícula; conduciéndolos a ambos cerca de la locura por la excitación, obligándose a arrancar cada gemido que el otro as retuviera antes de que la verdadera diversión empezara.

Decidiendo que la tortura había durado demasiado, Kagami tomó el asunto en sus manos. Trazó con un solo dedo la columna de Aomine, tomando nota del estremecimiento involuntario que corrió por el más joven. Sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, el ala-pívot de Seirin agarró el culo del peliazul y le pasó las uñas a través de las firmes nalgas, presionándolos aún más juntos.

La cabeza de Aomine se disparó hacia atrás con un siseo de sorpresa, apretando duramente el agarre en los hombros de Kagami mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás al sentir ese placentero dolor. No esperaba eso, pero no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le había gustado.

Ahora, esto era exactamente lo que Aomine había echado en falta la última semana y media; la ardiente pasión que siempre le hacía experimentar el pelirrojo y que le hacía sentir una alegría inmensa por haber encontrado a su rival, su igual, su todo de nuevo. Quería deleitarse en él sin cesar, si era a través del baloncesto o del sexo, no le importaba. Aomine sólo quería a este chico, este jugador, este… tigre.

Y lo quería de una puta vez.

Con la velocidad del rayo digna de su talento, Aomine empujó al contrario sobre la cama. Montando a caballo con destreza entre sus caderas, se movió de nuevo sin dejar de frotar la erección de Kagami contra su culo de forma un poco más sugerente. Dejó escapar una risa profunda cuando su pelirrojo se quedó casi bizco al intentar no hacer ningún ruido ante la estimulación. Tener la sartén por el mango parecía despejarle la cabeza por el momento, sólo el tiempo suficiente para poder preguntar, "¿Dónde está el maldito lubricante?"

Kagami se abrió paso a través de la niebla en su cerebro hasta encontrar las suficientes células cerebrales como para incluso responder la pregunta del idiota, pero antes de que pudiera, otro movimiento de esas malditas caderas hizo que su mente volviera a quedarse en blanco de nuevo. Gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho, Kagami movió la mano para señalar un punto en su mesita de noche, dando a entender que no tenía las capacidades mentales para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

El peliazul se inclinó para abrir el cajón, aliviando momentáneamente la presión en la mitad inferior del pelirrojo. Cuando vio la pequeña botella de líquido transparente agarrada en la mano de Aomine, Kagami sintió su ya acelerado pulso pegar una patada y llegar a otro nivel. Estaba a punto de coger la botella para cubrir sus propios dedos y así poder preparar al más joven, cuando una mano presionó contra su pecho para mantenerlo en su lugar.

La arrogante sonrisa de Aomine era la única pista que dio antes de hacer estallar la tapa abierta y manchar sus propios dígitos. Él había dicho que no iba a ceder el control fácilmente. Su mano desapareció detrás de él, pero Kagami pudo ver el momento exacto en el que metió un dedo dentro de sí mismo sólo con mirar su cara. Los ojos azules se apretaron con fuerza para concentrarse mientras los músculos a lo largo de sus brazos se relajaban con cada movimiento de esa perversamente experta mano.

Kagami de repente sintió cómo Aomine agarraba su mano de las sábanas y la llevaba a la tirante erección que flotaba entre ambos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso a bombear lentamente, sintiendo el calor y la textura aterciopelada contra su palma con curiosidad.

Un extraño pensamiento golpeó a Kagami en ese momento; esta era la primera vez que tocaba a Aomine ahí. Cuando se iban juntos después de un partido, siempre era la misma rutina de desnudarse e ir directamente al grano con algunos besos desordenador en el medio. Aunque, para ellos besarse era más una lucha por el control que otra cosa… hasta ese confuso y tierno beso en la ducha la última vez.

"Oi," interrumpió Aomine los pensamientos del pelirrojo. El destello depredador todavía estaba en sus ojos, aunque ahora tenía una mezcla de diversión. "Es una polla. Tú también tienes una. Ahora cierra la boca antes de que le de algo más que hacer."

Los dientes blancos de ambos chocaron con un gruñido y Kagami apretó más su agarre alrededor de la dura carne, consiguiendo incrementar el gruñido de su rival. _Maldito bastardo…_

Unos imperceptibles golpes de la mano de Aomine después y el cálido líquido se esparció por la erección de Kagami a la par que unas bronceadas caderas se posicionaban directamente sobre ella. Ambos contuvieron la respiración por una milésima de segundo y al momento Aomine se estaba penetrando a sí mismo. Si Kagami estuviera controlando el ritmo, habría ido lentamente para dejar que el otro se acostumbrara a tener algo de ese tamaño en su interior.

Por supuesto, el peliazul no haría nada de eso. Se deslizó hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido, fluido, mordiéndose los labios ante la sensación de quemazón en su interior. Levantando sus caderas para acostumbrarse a ir más rápido Aomine intentó moverse, pero se encontró con unas fuertes manos agarrando sus costados para mantenerlo quieto.

"_For fuck's sake, wait a second! _" soltó Kagami en inglés sin pensar, al sentir su miembro envuelto de repente en un calor abrasador que decir que lo desorientaba era poco.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo ahí abajo?," Aomine enarcó una ceja ante el tan poco familiar idioma. "¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar inglés?"

"_Dumbass…_," murmuró Kagami antes de cambiar de nuevo al japonés. Se había soltado de un tirón de las caderas del idiota, así que ya estaba fuera de su zona de peligro. "Crecí en Estados Unidos hasta mi segundo año de escuela media."

"Heh, entonces tienes que enseñarme. Me gusta el sonido de esa palabra, cómo era…," el demonio de pelo azul reflexionó, moviendo sus caderas experimentalmente ahora que el dolor había descendido hasta convertirse en un ligero escozor. "Oh, sí. _Fuck_."

Kagami tuvo que reprimirse de entornar los ojos. Por supuesto, Aomine querría aprenderse la palabra más vulgar que había dicho. Aunque, oírla acompañada de una dura restregada estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas en el fuego que ardía en su bajo vientre.

Aomine subía y bajaba lentamente al principio, pero la impaciencia rápidamente anuló su funcionamiento general y la velocidad aumentó. Las manos de Kagami encontraron las caderas del otro as una vez más, guiándolas a medida que cambiaban con cada empuje. Él sabía lo que Aomine estaba buscando, y sabía por el gruñido que cayó de sus labios que lo había encontrado. Un gemido propio se extendió cuando todos los músculos que lo rodeaban se contrajeron por el placer.

Encontraron un ritmo rápido, Aomine restregándose desde arriba mientras Kagami lo conducía desde abajo. Unos dedos se apretaron alrededor del descuidado miembro del ala-pívot de Tõõ, bombeándolo al tiempo de las embestidas cada vez más frenéticas, exprimiendo un gemido del más alto. Su orgasmo era jodidamente inminente, y sin embargo no podía llegar a él. Aomine ya no pensaba, desesperándose cada vez que alcanzaba ese pico de placer en ese punto.

Fue entonces cuando Kagami vio su oportunidad. Usando la fuerza de sus piernas que le habían dado la capacidad de enfrentarse de igual a igual contra la Generación de los Milagros, invirtió sus posiciones sin romper el ritmo. Un gruñido de sorpresa escapó de Aomine cuando su espalda chocó contra unas almohadas, pero Kagami no estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo para recuperar el control que acababa de perder. Golpeando en ese apretado pasaje celestial, Kagami sacudió el punto exacto con más fuerza, haciendo que Aomine jadeara su recién adquirida palabra en sincronía con cada estocada.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, acompañado por el ferviente bombeo de su virilidad, Aomine finalmente alcanzó el clímax que tanto deseaba. Más bien, lo atravesó como un millón de estrellas fugaces, con espasmos haciendo que su cuerpo entero se retorciera con cada golpe adicional a su próstata. Kagami se vino con un grito ronco no mucho después, los estrechos músculos ordeñaron su salida sin piedad. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, recuperando sus respiraciones mientras se calmaban de la euforia del orgasmo.

Kagami se retiró lentamente, casi haciendo una mueca de dolor por la sobre-sensibilidad, y se dejó caer al lado de su jadeante rival. No necesitó mirar por encima para saber que la misma sonrisa salvaje se extendió a través de los labios del otro, como siempre ocurría tras sus intensas actividades. El as pelirrojo se negaba a admitirlo, pero en realidad había echado de menos la ferocidad de ese bastardo, tanto en la cancha como en la cama. El por qué no habían hablado durante la última semana estaba fuera de su alcance en ese momento.

La realidad se instauró en su mente justo entonces, recordando la pregunta de Kuroko al despedirse y haciéndole pensar en la realidad de la mirada que le echó a Aomine al salir. Entonces, esa puta palabra flotó a través de la parte posterior de sus párpados de nuevo, y Kagami no encontró ninguna de las negaciones instantáneas que normalmente inundaban su cerebro. En su lugar había una extraña sensación de satisfacción que sacudió lejos al momento, pero el pensamiento se quedó grabado en él.

_¿Es esto de verdad sólo baloncesto y sexo?_

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! Pues este ha sido el segundo capítulo, no digáis que esta historia no tiene lemmon xD He tardado mucho, lo sé :( Exámenes, viajes, y muchas expresiones que no sabía como modificar en este capítulo, pero finalmente adaptado ;)<p>

Seguramente tenga el Capítulo 3 para el domingo o antes, y tengo una buena noticia: la autora actualizó hace unos días, ,así que el fic continúa (Yupiiiiiii)

He preferido dejar en inglés las partes donde Kagami habla así, para que dé la impresión que tiene que dar, son frases muy sencillas, pero las dejo aquí:

**_For fuck's sake, wait a second! – _**_La primera parte, "For fuck's sake" es la versión vulgar de la expresión hecha "For heaven's sake" o "For God's sake" , que significa literalmente "Por el amor de Dios", de modo que la traducción exacta sería algo como "¡Joder, por el amor de Dios, espera un segundo!"__  
><em>

**__Dumbass – __**__Esta es fácil, xD. La traducción literal es "Tonto del culo" pero la más exacta es "Cabrón". Sin embargo, por el contexto se asemejaría más a "Idiota", "Imbécil" o "Gilipollas".__

__**_Fuck – _**_¿Quién no se sabe esta?. Tiene varias traducciones ya que si va con otras palabras varía, como por ejemplo "Oh, fuck!" sería "¡Mierda!". La más conocida es como verbo: follar. Pero el contexto que le da Aomine en todos sus jadeos, sería "Joder" xD___

_Este capítulo me ha dado un poco la lata... tenía muchas expresiones que para ponerlas con sentido en español me ha costado un pelín, así que igual hay algunas frases un poco forzadas, pero es que si las cambio quito la esencia de la forma de expresión de la autora, así que os acostumbráis xD_

_Eso es todo, se admiten críticas constructivas, reviews, broncas por mi maldita tardanza... lo que sea ;) ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

¡He aquí la tercera parte! *-* El enlace a la obra original está puesto al inicio de los dos primeros capítulos :)

Como siempre, algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Soy consciente de que doy asco actualizando rápido como queréis que haga pero, ¡gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo de todas formas!

* * *

><p>El balón silbó a través de la red como siempre, sin problemas, cuando el gran Aomine Daiki encestó con un mate la canasta de la victoria. El sudor goteaba por su frente cuando su usual sonrisa arrogante se extendió a lo largo de sus rasgos. Todas las prácticas deberían ser como ésta, en su opinión. Todo el equipo, incluyendo el banquillo, contra él solo en un mini juego no era nada comparado con enfrentarse a Kagami, pero era suficiente como calentamiento.<p>

Todo el mundo recogió sus cosas, la mayoría escuchando las instrucciones de último minuto del entrenador, pero por supuesto Aomine no era uno de ellos. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en su mente que incluían a un fiero súper saltador que tenía muy claro su horario para todo el fin de semana. Ahora que la maldita semana de exámenes del pelirrojo había acabado, Aomine le iba a hacer pagar por todos los días que no se habían visto en la cancha… con intereses. Ignorando por completo las indignadas exclamaciones de Wakamatsu sobre él no siendo respetuoso ni considerado con sus _senpais_, el as de Tõõ abandonó el gimnasio, ya al acecho para cazar a su tigre.

Pasó todo el camino repasando cada detalle de lo que iba a hacerle al otro as tan pronto como pusiera sus manos en él. Cada roce o golpecito de sus dedos, cada beso dominante, cada desvergonzado movimiento de sus caderas… todo daba vueltas en la mente de Aomine hasta que sus pies llegaron al lugar al que necesitaba ir. Estaba empezando a ser muy difícil caminar normalmente con una erección a medias golpeando contra su muslo a cada paso, pero mereció la pena cuando vio un familiar pelo rojo a través de la ventana del establecimiento de comida rápida favorito de Kagami.

Dos cabellos caían alrededor de la cara de Kagami desordenadamente, como de costumbre, pero lo que realmente logró hacer parar a Aomine en seco y alcanzar con su mano la manilla de la puerta con su corazón latiendo un poco más fuerte, fue la genuina sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. No la sonrisa triunfante o la media sonrisa extasiada después de un partido, sino una sonrisa real que le llegaba a los ojos y que iluminaba toda su cara al reírse. El peliazul buscó en su memoria si alguna otra vez había visto una expresión parecida en el rostro de Kagami y se quedó con las manos vacías.

¿Qué podía hacer que sonriera de esa manera? Todo lo que Aomine sabía, era que no era él, y sólo eso ya le hizo sentir un revuelo desagradable en el pecho.

Mirando a la figura que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, Aomine tuvo que apretar sus dientes cuando la desconocida sensación en su pecho se intensificó como garras heladas clavándose sobre ese molesto músculo que insistía en latir más rápido. Un tipo de aproximadamente su edad y tamaño, con el pelo negro, se sentó frente a Kagami de forma casual. Tenía una pequeña inclinación en su boca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa, y Aomine lo despreció al instante. Reconocía al tipo de alguna parte… _Yosen_, le facilitó la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _Sí, el tipo que hacía pareja con Murasakibara_.

_¿Qué diablos está haciendo él con Kagami?_

Entonces, en lo que pareció a cámara lenta, el bastardo pelinegro cubrió la mano de Kagami con la suya y la sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo se atenuó ligeramente. Sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo, vio cómo una bronceada mano abrió de un tirón la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Kagami. Sólo oyó una palabra del tipo de Yosen, "…Taiga."

"Oi, Bakagami," interrumpió Aomine, sacando al pelirrojo de su conversación. Tiró su mochila en el suelo al lado de la cabina antes de empujar a codazos por encima de la cadera a Kagami para sentarse junto a él. Si el movimiento había hecho que el tipo de Yosen dejara la mano de Kagami, había sido una completa coincidencia. Como lo fue el brazo que se envolvió posesivamente a través de la parte posterior de la cabina cuando Aomine se estiró con su pereza habitual.

Una completa coincidencia.

"¿Qué demonios quieres, Ahomine?," gruñó el as de Seirin, con la frustración y la desconfianza evidente en la tensión de sus hombros, para satisfacción de cierto joven peliazul.

"Es viernes y quiero jugar a baloncesto," replicó simplemente, llevando la paciencia de Kagami casi al borde de su límite con la cadencia de aburrimiento en su voz. A veces tenía que dar plantón a ese idiota cabezota en la cancha cuando estaba particularmente de mal humor, pero siempre cedía cuando Aomine exigía un partido de él.

Kagami se burló irritado, ignorando completamente el calor corporal del brazo que descansaba justo detrás de su espalda y volviendo la atención a su montaña de comida. Estaba sorprendido de que realmente hubiera podido pedirla antes de que el imbécil apareciera pero, una vez más, ésta había sido la semana de exámenes y Riko les había permitido tener el fin de semana libre para descansar y recuperarse del daño mental –y emocional– que les había producido la semana de exámenes ininterrumpidos. "Tienes que esperar hasta que haya terminado de comer, gilipollas," habló Kagami con la boca llena de deliciosas hamburguesas con queso.

Himuro reprimió una risa desde el otro lado de la mesa antes de comentar, "No te preocupes, Daiki, no tendrás que esperar mucho con la forma en la que Taiga come."

Aomine podría jurar que sintió un músculo detrás de su ojo hacer un tic al oír el nombre de Kagami y el suyo dichos con tanta indiferencia por el tipo de aspecto emo. Trató de buscar en su cerebro algún rastro del nombre del compañero del hombre-niño de cabello púrpura, pero una vez más se quedó con las manos vacías. En su lugar, simplemente frunció el ceño y gruñó, "¿Quién diablos eres?."

La boca del tipo tornó en una sonrisa casi condescendiente que sólo sirvió para irritar aún más a Aomine. "Himuro Tatsuya. Escolta de Yosen," ofreció con frialdad. "Intentaría un apretón de manos, pero ninguno de vosotros, milagros, sabéis mucho de buenos modales."

Unos ojos oscuros como la noche se entrecerraron ante el obvio insulto. _¿Quién coño se cree este tipo que es?_

Kagami, sintiendo la hostilidad que emanaba del as de pelo azul, trató de aclarar las cosas un poco. "Tatsuya y yo–"

"Crecimos juntos en Estados Unidos," cortó Himuro a su hermano pequeño, manteniendo intencionadamente su relación en secreto para intentar molestar a Aomine. Parecía esconderlo particularmente bien, pero Himuro sabía qué buscar cuando trataba de sacar de quicio a alguien. Por la forma en que se estaban tensando ciertos nudillos morenos podría decir que las cosas estaban yendo como él quería.

_¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?_, pensó Kagami. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que Tatsuya estaba intentando cabrear a Aomine de forma intencionada. De repente, una porción de su conversación con Himuro le vino a la cabeza.

"Tienes que luchar a brazo partido con tus sentimientos, Taiga."

Eso fue justo antes de que Aomine le empujara y pusiera fin a la conversación; antes de que Kagami pudiera incluso pensar en lo que había querido decir. Tatsuya sólo le había estado diciendo que regresaba a los Estados Unidos por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? ¿Qué pasa con sus sentimientos? ¿Se refería a los sentimientos de Kagami en cuanto a su relación? Él nunca había vacilado en considerarlo como su hermano mayor, incluso luchando con uñas y dientes para hacer que el otro lo continuara reconociendo como tal.

_¿Podría estar pensado que siento… algo más por él?_

Notando cómo la tensión a su alrededor crecía mientras los otros dos chicos continuaban mirándose por encima del hombro; Kagami sintió que tenía que hacer algo. "D-de todos modos, Tatsuya y yo somos… ." Al no ser muy bueno con las palabras, el pelirrojo intentó pensar en algo que pudiera calmar la situación y aclarar el posible malentendido de Tatsuya con sus sentimientos. "Amigos. Sí, sólo amigos."

Himuro dejó escapar una risita baja. "Honestamente, Taiga. Yo nos llamaría algo más que amigos," dijo, con su tono enfatizando las dos palabras que justamente podían sugerir una implicación más… romántica.

Esos burlones ojos negros encendieron cada porción de temperamento de Aomine, y la única cosa que le impedía derribar de un golpe a Himuro con esa maldita cara de póker era el fuego helado que se estaba extendiendo en su caja torácica. Eso fue el colmo para cualquiera que fuera la mierda que estaba pasando en su interior. Aomine agarró la muñeca de Kagami con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía ambas mochilas y lo arrastró fuera del restaurante, haciendo caso omiso de todas y cada una de las miradas extrañas que estaban recibiendo.

Kagami se apresuró a alcanzarle cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, obligando a que Aomine parase. "¡Oi! ¿¡Qué cojones estás– mmpf?!"

Su demanda fue totalmente cortada por un par de labios chocando contra los suyos. Aomine todavía era sólo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, él siempre había sido de los que actúan antes de pensar y ,en ese momento, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos algún tipo de acción. Unos labios morenos se movían contra el otro par, deteniendo cada pregunta que pudieran formular, exigiendo en silencio que sólo se callara, hasta que Kagami finalmente se estuvo quieto y se ladeó para corresponder al beso de mala gana.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron el tiempo suficiente para mirar la absolutamente estupefacta mirada en la cara del chico de Yosen a través de la ventana, mientras trazaba con la lengua los labios de Kagami a la vista de todos, ahí mismo, en la acera. Tan repentinamente como había besado al otro, Aomine separó sus labios lejos y continuó arrastrando a un tigre completamente aturdido a su paso.

_El único que puede tocar a Kagami, soy yo_, gruñó una voz en el fondo de la mente de Aomine.

Ese pensamiento fue completamente ignorado, al igual que ese sentimiento estúpido que continuó creciendo más caliente y más frío en el interior del monstruoso as. Al ser uno que ni siquiera se parecía a una emoción, Aomine se decidió por el más cercano a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ira.

Cuando empujó fuertemente a Kagami a través de la puerta de entrada a la cancha de baloncesto, Aomine se quitó la chaqueta deportiva y se giró hacia su oponente. Dejó caer las bolsas de su hombro mientras sacaba su arma naranja y miró a la fuente de su confusión interna. No hubo preámbulos, no hubo tiempo para las palabras antes de que botara el balón a través del campo de batalla, completamente concentrado en resolver lo que cojones estuviera sucediendo en su cabeza y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, en su corazón.

Kagami aún estaba perdido en cuanto a la mierda que le ocurría al otro, pero conocía la expresión en la cara de Aomine demasiado bien, habiéndola visto en el espejo en múltiples ocasiones. Era el rostro de alguien que sólo necesita empujar su cuerpo al límite hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad. Otras personas podrían decir que eso es contradictorio, pero Kagami era la prueba viviente de que funcionaba. Él también necesitaba usar esa salida en ese momento.

¿¡Qué cojones había pasado con ese beso?!

A pesar de que fue muy excitante, ese maldito beso también había sido indignante para el pelirrojo. Lo que hacían en privado era una cosa, pero haber hecho eso en público había desconcertado por completo a Kagami. Eso era algo para parejas. Sabía endiabladamente bien que el bastardo de Tõõ no quería nada más que su culo en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Entonces, ¿por qué había sentido ese beso tan jodidamente… posesivo?

Los cuerpos se movieron a través de la pista con una gracia salvaje, anotando uno detrás del otro, sacando sus respectivas frustraciones en el balón cuando lo estrellaban a través del aro. Se observaron el uno al otro, siguiendo sus movimientos y viendo más de lo que nunca lo hicieron cuando saltaban, botaban o se agachaban encarando al otro en un punto muerto. Un vistazo en los ojos del contrario bastaba para saber que ambos tenían la misma razón para las batallas que estaban teniendo lugar en su interior.

Y todo lo que hicieron fue alimentar el fuego...

Todo se convirtió en una ráfaga de manos agarrando ropa, tratando de arrancarla incluso cuando la puerta se cerró con el violento ataque de los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes chocando contra ella. El partido de uno contra uno les había calentado demasiado, no tenían ni idea de quién se abalanzó sobre quién primero, pero de alguna manera habían acabado haciendo todo el camino hasta el apartamento de Kagami en una maraña de manos tentándose y chupetones hechos en medio de besos escondidos en los espacios entre cada edificio que pasaron.

Aomine arrastró su lengua a través del labio inferior antes de meterlo en su boca y arrastrar sus dientes a través de la carne capturada, haciendo que el otro jadeara maravillosamente antes de ser silenciado por esa boca que lo dominaba una vez más. Enroscó los dedos sobre sí mismos a través de su corto pelo y tiró fuertemente, exponiendo su garganta para ser devastada por esa igualmente malvada lengua y esos, _Oh, tan suaves_, dientes que pastaban por su palpitante pulso.

Ahora bien, esto, esto era por lo que su cuerpo había estado gritando. El monstruo de pelo azul pasó los dedos por la columna vertebral de Kagami hasta sus hombros para quitar esa irritante chaqueta que le impedía tocar cada parte de esa pecaminosa y sensible piel. Esos dedos expertos se arrastraron a través de los mejores lugares por debajo de la camiseta para provocar sonidos del tigre, haciendo que éste elevara la vista para mirar a Aomine a los ojos con ese fuego que a él tanto le gustaba y clamar su boca en un beso tan dominante como los que había recibido en la calle de camino hacia allí.

Si Kagami entendió algo en medio de todas esas emociones y con las hormonas como locas corriendo por su cuerpo, eso fue la emoción que había llevado a Aomine a esto. Estaba celoso. Ni en toda su vida podría imaginarse por qué estaba celoso, pero eso fue lo que vio en sus ojos antes de ser arrastrado fuera del Maji Burguer. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde, decidió Kagami, con ganas de retomar su atención en el as peliazul.

Kagami estrujó accidentalmente las bronceadas caderas bajo sus dedos en un intento por acercarlas, con sus erecciones presionando contra la otra crudamente. Cambió sus posiciones, apretando duro a Aomine contra la puerta mientras frotaba sus caderas juntas en una desesperada necesidad de fricción. Arrastrando la punta de su lengua por la parte superior de la boca de Aomine, Kagami se separó para trasladar sus actividades a la habitación.

Decidiendo que cualquier cosa mayor de tres pasos estaba demasiado lejos, Aomine agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Kagami por detrás, haciendo que se deslizara hasta que se quedó alrededor de los codos. Manteniendo intencionadamente 'atados' los brazos a su espalda, Aomine dio lo mejor de él para empujar su cuerpo a ras de la espalda de Kagami y mordisquear y chupar el lateral de su cuello. Lo que parecía haber pasado por alto con el movimiento fue que éste hizo que la mano derecha de Kagami –aún a su espalda– se colocara en su entrepierna. Unos dedos ágiles acariciaron y masajearon audazmente el bulto en sus pantalones cortos, incluso dado su limitado rango de movimiento.

Suprimiendo un gemido ante las atenciones, Aomine utilizó su mano libre para quitar del todo la maldita prenda de vestir alrededor de la cintura de su tigre, y presionó la palma contra él a través de la tela de sus bóxers. Kagami suspiró pesadamente ante el contacto, con sus caderas empujando hacia atrás involuntariamente. El peliazul los guió hacia delante con piernas temblorosas hasta que sintió el respaldo del sofá contra su mano. _Perfecto_.

Desabrochando los pantalones de Kagami por encima de sus caderas y dejándolos caer al suelo junto a los bóxers, el moreno recorrió con sus dedos todo el eje del hinchado miembro, acariciándolo desde la raíz hasta la punta. Poco a poco, para que su idiota pillara la indirecta antes de herirse a sí mismo, Aomine incrementó la presión sobre las extremidades cautivas para que Kagami cayera sobre el sofá. Después de liberar su pene de las garras del tigre celestial, lo apretó contra la curva de su culo desnudo, disfrutando del escalofrío de anticipación que corría por su rival. El demonio de pelo azul desvaneció una mano entre ellos, tentando al escondido pliegue ligeramente.

"Date prisa… ," gruñó Kagami, pareciendo casi un gemido.

Aomine rió oscuramente antes de bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar su cautivo miembro y apoyarlo contra la línea de ese culo perfecto en el que tanto amaba entrar.

Kagami saltó al sentir el calor contra su entrada y advirtió al contrario peligrosamente, "Oi, será mejor que me prepares antes de meter esa cosa en cualquier lado, capullo."

"Cállate, idiota," replicó Aomine, ajustándose para frotarse contra la parte inferior de su culo, entre sus muslos. "Hacerte daño no está en mi agenda."

Estableciendo un ritmo lento, Aomine se enceló contra el otro, y serpenteó la mano que no estaba sujetando los brazos de Kagami en su espalda por debajo de la blanca camiseta para frotar, rodar, pellizcar y acariciar los endurecidos pezones que ya estaban en posición firme. Antes de que su tigre pudiera acostumbrarse al contacto, su mano salió por el cuello de la camiseta para colocar tres dedos contra sus hinchados labios con una simple orden.

"Chupa."

El as de Seirin le complació al instante, esparciendo saliva animosamente por los dígitos y prestando especial atención a cada una de las yemas de los dedos. Dedos que pronto le harían ver las estrellas. Casi lamentó su ausencia cuando Aomine los sacó de su boca, pero sabía que iban a tener un mejor uso. Kagami no pudo reprimir el temblor que rodó a través de su cuerpo cuando unos hábiles y astutos apéndices rodearon su área más privada antes de presionarse contra él lo más gentilmente posible, de uno en uno. Aunque sabía que ambos estaban ansiosos, Kagami apreció sinceramente la capacidad de Aomine para tomarse su tiempo cuando realmente importaba.

Si estaba siendo tan considerado, y habiendo mostrado signos de celos cuando vio a Kagami con alguien más, aunque sea alguien que nunca se consideró con intereses románticos… ¿por qué no eran ellos una pareja?

_Porque es un egoísta de mentalidad infantil que sólo quiere follarte, ese es el por qué_, le espetó algo en la parte posterior del cerebro de Kagami.

Ese algo fue silenciado cuando los dedos de Aomine rozaron su próstata. Temblando casi de placer, Kagami movió sus caderas hacia atrás contra los morenos dedos, intentando encontrar ese punto de placer de nuevo. En su lugar, los largos dedos se abrieron y cerraron, manteniendo su distancia de ese lugar especial excepto en los ocasionales roces cuando le dilataba.

Aomine se adaptó al ritmo de sus dedos, manteniendo las cosas con calma y sacando los dedos fuera, aumentando intencionadamente la frustración que podía sentir emanando del otro as. Kagami empezó a agitarse, con sus brazos apretando contra su improvisado cautiverio en un intento de encontrar algo que se le había negado. Cuando Aomine notó las pálidas caderas moviéndose contra el respaldo del sofá, chasqueó la lengua en la oreja de Kagami y le echó hacia atrás hasta que sólo su pecho tocó el mueble. "Ah-ah-ah," reprendió Aomine, "No vas a sentir nada hasta que yo esté dentro de ti, maldito insensato, " ronroneó el demonio, disfrutando del desesperado y enojado gruñido que salió de su rival.

Después de añadir el tercer y último dedo, Kagami estaba listo y se aseguró de expresar su opinión con un muy fuerte, "¡Sólo fóllame de una puta vez!"

Riendo en silencio bajo su respiración, Aomine cumplió, eliminando los dedos y empujando su erección entre las piernas de Kagami para llevarla a esa rosada entrada que le dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo. El chico ligeramente más bajo trató de echarse hacia atrás para tener más de ese calor, pero no tuvo ninguna influencia en absoluto desde su posición.

Pronto, estaba totalmente envuelto y no fue antes de colocar sus caderas contra esa increíble parte trasera, que Aomine sacó su miembro hasta la punta y empujó sus caderas hacia delante, golpeando la próstata de Kagami directamente y casi haciéndolo gritar de la sorpresa. Las morenas caderas golpeaban secamente contra él repetidamente, con la piel bofeteando a un ritmo rápido cuando Aomine se insertaba en él más rápido e implacable.

Casi ciego de placer, Kagami sólo podía gimotear y gemir, registrando vagamente los eróticos sonidos que Aomine estaba haciendo. No le importaba si no estaban saliendo, si esto era todo lo que el peliazul imbécil quería de él, Kagami estaba más que de acuerdo con ello por el momento.

Pero… si él quisiera más…

Otro maravilloso golpe a su próstata cortó el tren de pensamientos del pelirrojo. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… sólo necesitaba una mínima fricción y llegaría a su clímax. Notó una húmeda presión contra su garganta que tardo en apreciar que se trataba de la boca de Aomine haciendo su camino hasta la parte superior de su oreja. "Córrete para mi, Taiga. Sólo para mi."

Con eso, y una mano envolviendo su polla, Kagami se vino completamente deshecho. Su liberación se estrelló a través de él, haciendo que sus rodillas quedaran tan débiles que estaba seguro de que hubiera caído de no ser porque el monstruoso as le estaba sosteniendo para continuar embistiendo contra él. Aomine se vino segundos después, gimiendo en el cuello de Kagami donde mordió y succionó con fuerza, dejando una marca muy visible mientras cabalgaba a su orgasmo con Kagami entre sus brazos.

Liberando la piel con un pequeño estallido, Aomine movió su boca de nuevo hasta el oído de Kagami para susurrar una sola palabra, "Mío."

La mente de Kagami tornó en un confuso júbilo cuando intentó calmarse de la euforia al comprender lo que Aomine había dicho. Por no mencionar las posibles implicaciones detrás de ello… pero todo fue cortado por una voz muy femenina procedente del pasillo.

"Bueno, esto es sin duda una escena que despertaría a cualquiera," dijo Alexandra García casualmente.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente traducido (el cuarto) ya que es un poquito más corto que estos, pero me falta hacer la revisión final, como de costumbre. En cuanto me ponga con el capítulo cinco, estaremos al día :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Pues nada, ya tenemos la cuarta parte disponible, xD. El enlace a la obra original está puesto al inicio de los dos primeros capítulos :) Este capítulo y el siguiente son más cortos de lo que estamos acostumbradas a ver, pero yo me sigo emocionando igual.

Una vez más, algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas. Hay dos frases que he preferido dejar en inglés, abajo dejo la traducción.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

><p>Alex no habría cuestionado la cordura de su ex–alumno si Tatsuya le hubiera llamado para decirle que Taiga era un idiota. Ella lo sabía jodidamente bien y se aseguraba de molestar al tigre con ello cada vez que tenía ocasión. Lo que la cogió desprevenida fue que Tatsuya dijera, "Taiga está enamorado." Habiendo enseñado a Taiga y habiendo llegado a conocerlo personalmente como el temperamental –a veces ingenuo– idiota del baloncesto que era, el primer pensamiento de Alex fue que Tatsuya se estaba refiriendo al juego que les unía. Sin embargo, ella se tambaleó de nuevo cuando oyó, "Está enamorado de ese milagro de pelo azul, Aomine Daiki."<p>

Por un momento, Alex permaneció escéptica ante la noticia, pero después de ese espectacular final de lo que parecía un poco de sexo bastante intenso, tenía que admitir que el tirador de espejismos estaba en lo cierto. Conocía a Taiga demasiado bien, y nunca haría algo tan íntimo con alguien por quien no sintiera algo de un nivel relativamente profundo. El hecho de que todavía tuviera que darse cuenta de esto él mismo, según sus amigos, era una razón más para burlarse de Taiga por haber nacido como el idiota que era.

"Bueno, esto es sin duda una escena que despertaría a cualquiera," dijo casualmente. Alex miraba divertida cómo Taiga casi le da un cabezazo al adolescente detrás de él cuando se enderezó por la sorpresa y el pánico.

"Alex!? What the hell are you doing here?!," gritó en inglés, con la cara ruboriza por una interesante sombra oscura inducida por el sonrojo del placer que ya cubría sus mejillas. Aomine dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor detrás de él, pero Kagami estaba más preocupado porque su pervertida profesora había visto algo increíblemente vergonzoso. Luchando para subirse los pantalones de nuevo, sus dobles cejas hicieron un bastante doloroso –y cómico– movimiento contra el respaldo del sofá. Después de aullar de frustración, finalmente se enderezó con su dignidad ya cubierta, aunque no se sentía menos expuesto. "¡Pensé que habías vuelto a Estados Unidos!"

"Tonto, Taiga," amonestó Alex juguetona. "Sabes que no podría irme sin visitarte a ti y a tu hermano, así que pensé que debía pasarme de camino a casa de Tatsuya y decir adiós," explicó en un lento y cuidadoso japonés. Sus verdes ojos brillaron sobre su hombro lo suficientemente rápido para que Kagami creyera que había sido su imaginación. "Pero, ya que no estabas en casa, decidí echar una siesta mientras esperaba a que regresaras."

Siendo el poco observador idiota que era, Kagami no pudo averiguar si ella estaba ignorando deliberadamente la incómoda situación o prolongándola felizmente, pero sólo quería acabar con ella. Un vistazo hacia abajo envió su vergüenza por las nubes. "¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que te pongas pantalones?!," gritó, lanzando su ropa aparentemente de la nada.

"¿¡Y cuántas veces te he dicho yo a ti que no me lances cosas?!," le espetó, agarrando la ofensiva prenda de vestir a su lado, desobedeciendo completamente los deseos de su aprendiz. "En serio, uno pensaría que hay que tener más respeto por sus profesores."

"¿Profesor?," gruñó una profunda voz que ya había sido olvidada. "¿Qué puta clase de profesor se pasea por la casa de su estudiante en bragas?."

Ambas figuras que peleaban se giraron hacia Aomine, el cual se había vuelto a poner sus pantalones cortos y estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía más cabreado de lo usual.

Alex se puso tranquilamente sus pantalones, posponiendo la respuesta a propósito. Cuando se enderezó en toda su estatura, enfrentó esa irritante mirada directamente y se presentó. "Mi nombre es Alexandra García, quizá hayas oído hablar de mi. Yo soy la que enseñó a Taiga cómo jugar a baloncesto en Estados Unidos."

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron ligeramente cuando examinaron a la maestra de Kagami, deteniéndose levemente en su pecho bien dotado, según su apreciación. "Te ves bastante bien, pero eso no responde a mi otra pregunta," dijo Aomine arrastrando las palabras, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué estás corriendo en bragas por su apartamento?"

"Porque es una nudista," se quejó Kagami en voz baja.

Alex simplemente sonrió con buen humor y respondió: "¿Cuál es el sentido del pudor cuando estás en familia? Además, no es como si fuéramos el tipo del otro, de todas formas."

Una de las cejas de Aomine se arqueó hacia arriba con incredulidad. "Demasiado joven para una vieja como tú, ¿eh?," le replicó, usando los insultos como una salida para los confusos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

"Cuida tu boca, mocoso," gruñó la rubia amenazante. No había nada cerca del usual calor detrás de sus palabras cuando alguien criticaba su edad. Alguien tan cercano a Taiga podría ser perdonado debido a las circunstancias actuales. Sin embargo, eso no la frenó de lanzarle un reproche. "Primero, él es como un hijo para mí; y segundo, carece de pechos para mi gusto."

Satisfecha con la mirada de asombro de los dos chicos, recogió el resto de sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse. "Supongo que te dejaré disfrutar el resto de la noche con tu novio, entonces," ofertó Alex a Kagami dulcemente, ajustando el bolso en su hombro mientras caminaba hacia él. De acuerdo con sus formas, la rubia utilizó su impecable sentido de la oportunidad para robar un beso del tigre antes de retomar su camino hacia la puerta. Parándose justo cuando la abrió, Alex miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, haciendo a Kagami desear no haber conocido nunca a esa diablesa cuando dijo, en un perfecto inglés, "Don't forget to use protection next time." Con un último vistazo a ambos, finalmente desapareció. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose casi parecía hacer eco en el embarazoso silencio.

* * *

><p>Y... otra vez he preferido dejar en inglés las partes donde Kagami habla así (no me matéis) pero me gusta tener la sensación que tiene Aomine con el cambio de idioma, hahaha. Dejo aquí las traducciones:<p>

**_Alex!? What the hell are you doing here?! – _**_Pues eso, Taiga sigue en sus trece de meter el "hell" por donde pilla. La traducción sería: "¡¿Alex!? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!"__  
><em>

**__"Don't forget to use protection next time." – __**__Muy típico de Alex, xD. Aunque ya lo supondréis, lo que dice es: "No olvidéis usar protección la próxima vez" o "No olvides usar protección la próxima vez", ambas son válidas ya que, aunque se dirija sólo a Kagami, no me queda muy claro si habla para los dos o no.____  
><em>_

__¡Bueno! Como siempre, se admiten críticas, comentarios obscenos, fangirleos y de todo. Los reviews animan a seguir traduciendo otras historias ;)__

_Quería agradecer a to que dejáis reviews, me hacen muy feliz aunque la historia no sea mía, porque se los voy mandando a la autora traducidos :D Y gracias también a AriLoveAnime, que me ha hecho el gran favor de ser mi calendario personalizado y recordarme que hoy tenía que actualizar. ¡Gracias a tod s! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Bueno! Quinta y –por el momento– última parte :S Esperaremos a las actualizaciones para que pueda seguir traduciendo. El enlace a la obra original está puesto al inicio de los dos primeros capítulos :)

Como siempre, algunas frases y expresiones inglesas las he tenido que editar para que tuvieran sentido en español, pero hay varias traducciones posibles de dichas frases, en fin, son casi imperceptibles.

**Aviso:** Pensamientos en cursiva y diálogo entre comillas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Re-disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora inglesa **AzaryaTsuki **que me dio su sagrado permiso para realizar la traducción :D

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo chicas… de verdad que no.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¡Ella tenía tetas! ¡Grandes melones que parecían más suaves que el cielo!<em>

Aomine vagó calle abajo en dirección a su casa, pateando pequeños restos de basura al azar debido a la frustración.

_Entonces, ¿por qué sólo puedo pensar en él?_

Después de ese lapsus bastante confuso con la llamada 'profesora' de Kagami, se había declarado aburrido, cogió sus mierdas y dejó atrás a un desconcertado pelirrojo reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos. Aomine no era el idiota que todo el mundo creía que era, y ahora sabía lo que significaba esa punzada en el pecho al ver al Chico Emo y a la Señorita Tetas siendo tan familiares con su tigre.

"Joder… estoy celoso." Ya está. Lo había dicho. Ahora, ¿qué hacer al respecto?

Bien, considerando su posesivo gruñido de 'mío', Aomine sólo podía figurarse una cosa. Quería hacer al pelirrojo suyo y sólo suyo. Quería ser el único que lo tocara, y el único que fuera tocado por él. Quería… salir con él.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando Aomine paró en medio de la calzada. Eso era algo que jamás había considerado con nadie. Pensó en cómo lo asimilaría Kagami, si sacaba a colación la idea de salir. Ese beso en la ducha _oh-hace-tanto_ apareció en su cabeza, así como la mirada de confusión mezclada con lo que parecía un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en la cara del pelirrojo después de que él se alejara.

Aomine dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, pasando sus dedos por su corto y rebelde cabello. El ligero dolor de hebras siendo tiradas de su cuero cabelludo le calmó por un momento, ayudando recuperar su compostura antes de caminar hasta la puerta principal. Sus llaves apenas habían chocado en la cerradura antes de que la puerta fuera abierta violentamente hacia dentro, haciéndole tambalearse hacia atrás con una apenas disimulada sorpresa.

_¿Qué cojones está haciendo aquí? Se suponía que no volvería a casa hasta mañana…_

Aclarando su garganta con torpeza, Aomine intentó abrirse camino más allá de su padre para entrar en la casa. Levantó la vista cuando su padre no se movió a un lado, manteniéndolo al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?," preguntó el Aomine adulto fríamente. Sólo usaba esa voz cuando estaba realmente furioso, haciendo que su hijo retrocediera un paso de nuevo.

Caer en su indiferencia habitual cuando su padre se comportaba así era realmente difícil. "Bueno, yo vivo aquí, ¿me dejas entrar, o qué?."

Unos ojos azul oscuro, muy similares a los suyos, se estrecharon antes de que su padre escupiera con saña, "Los de tu clase no son bienvenidos en mi casa."

El joven Aomine sintió que su corazón se pulverizaba en horror antes de caer a través de la tierra por completo cuando su padre puso el mensaje de voz de la grabadora y pulsó play.

"¡Aominecchi!," el chillido de la molesta voz de Kise se oyó a través del altavoz. "No contestas el teléfono, así que supongo que ha muerto o algo, pero al parecer tampoco estás en casa… ." Balbuceó por unos momentos sobre esto y aquello antes de volver al tema principal. "De todas formas, sólo quería saber si Kagamicchi y tú queríais jugar un poco de dos contra dos con Kurokocchi y conmigo, pero supongo que tú y Kagamicchi estáis un poco ocupados."

_Por favor, Kise_, le rogó en su cabeza. _¡No digas nada más!._

"¡Pero está bien porque las parejas necesitan su tiempo a solas! ¿O puede ser un 'tiempo juntos'? De cualquier manera–"

_¿Tetsu?_

"¿Qué?," se quejó Kise, que más bien sonaba como un cachorro regañado. "Sólo quería desearles felicidad, ¿cuál es el probl–".

"El padre de Aomine-kun estará en casa pronto. Será malo si oye esto antes que Aomine-kun."

"¡Mierda! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor, Aominecchi, ¡llega a casa primero!"

El pitido de tono alto marcó el final del mensaje, y el fin del mundo de Aomine como él lo conocía.

"Mira, papá…," trató de razonar con su padre.

El Sr. Aomine no quiso saber nada de eso y simplemente siseó, "¡Lárgate de una puta vez de aquí, maldita suciedad repugnante!"

Evitando el encogimiento que su cuerpo quería hacer debido al punzante insulto, Aomine notó su cuerpo calentarse por la rabia. "Así que eso es todo, ¿eh?," habló en voz baja. "¿Me vas a echar por algo tan estúpido?"

"¡No voy a tener una abominación infecta en mi casa! Ahora, ¡largo!," su padre casi gritó en su cara, con la saliva volando de sus labios mientras señalaba con voz temblorosa algún punto lejos de su casa.

En ese momento, Aomine finalmente explotó. "¡Tú. Insiginificante. Capullo!," gritó de vuelta, empujando a su padre un par de pasos hacia atrás. "¿Crees que aún tienes el derecho de llamar a esto 'tu casa'? ¡Sólo estás aquí unas pocas semanas en todo el puto año! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de echarme, cuando no me conoces una mierda! ¿¡A quién cojones le importa si la persona que amo es un chico?! ¡Nunca te has preocupado por mi, tu maldito hijo, en toda mi vida, así que no te atrevas a empezar ahora!." Jadeando por el esfuerzo de expulsar a todo pulmón su rabia, no tuvo forma de reaccionar a tiempo cuando el puño hizo conexión con su mandíbula.

El susto de su aterrizaje de culo en el suelo lo detuvo aturdido por unos momentos, sólo para volver a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del codo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Oyó a su padre gritarle más obscenidades, pero se desvanecieron cuando sus pies comenzaron a caminar en la dirección en la que estaba siendo arrastrado. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza con cada paso que daba.

_Tú no eres mi hijo._

Poner un pie delante del otro era todo en lo que podía concentrarse mientras el mundo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se percató de que había subido unas escaleras hasta que se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con la puerta de un apartamento muy familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bien, sé que estos capítulos el último par de actualizaciones han sido muy cortos, pero el tiempo y el bloqueo de escritor han sido tan malos para mí, que probablemente nunca conseguiría publicar. Por lo tanto, voy a publicar todo lo que sea capaz de poner por escrito (al menos hasta parar en un punto decente), y luego volver atrás y editar todo lo que funcione sin problemas. Cuando digo 'editar' me refiero a simplemente juntar algunas partes de los capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>AT: **Como este capítulo se ha centrado un poco en ahondar las circunstancias personales de mi amado Aomine, no hay traducciones que explicar. Se admiten, como siempre, críticas, reviews... o si hay algo que vosotras hubierais traducido de otro modo... ¡también! Así mejoraré mi ingles ;)

Aria, te respondo aquí que no tienes cuenta: Ya, estos van a ser un poco cortos, pero ya has leído las notas de autora :) SIIIII, ¿a quién no le gusta cómo 'se aman' (como tú dices, xD) si es que son todo pasión y... celos de Aomine, jajaja, pero Taiga sabe aguantar a su celoso ¿novio? Bueno, ya veremos xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Y gracias a todas por leer, como siempre! Amo todos vuestros reviews, y la autora también os lo agradece :D


End file.
